Once Before
by arisaswordheart
Summary: What if Bella met Edward before, just that she was a little too young to remember? But what if things in Twilight actually didn't happen the way they did? One Theory and One Oneshot. All in one. [Read and Review]


**

* * *

Once Before**

**A Theory and a Oneshot (be patient)  
**(I am hoping the Oneshot will allow for the Theory, yes.)

* * *

--

**Just a Theory:**

**Summary:** What if Twilight actually didn't happen the way it was told? It was actually something else? (An ambiguous rhetorical summary)

**(If you don't care, scroll down. The Oneshot is down the bottom. Lazy person. ;P)**

**Warning:**** You may find this offensive, perhaps. We thought it was pretty hilarious.**

**Theory:**

Bella is on LSD (Lysergic Acid Diethylamide).

Theory created by Megan (Whose full name I won't post here.)

**LSD:**

Alters sensation in the form of colour, sound, time, taste, touch and distance, vivid perceptual distortion, poor coordination, distorted body image, changed and intense thoughts, nausea, increased body temperature and sweating, may intensify moods rather than change them (i.e. If anxious, more anxious.)

**Side Effects:**

Pain attacks (psychological problems), decreased memory, potential for flashback.

**Other:**

LSD is a Hallucinogen.

**Supporting Information:**

_Alters sensation_ – can have reference to any part of Bella's life. For all I know, could have reference to the whole entire book.

_Vivid perceptual distortions_ – Mostly like above. Refer to above.

_Poor coordination_ – refers to Bella's 'klutziness'.

_Distorted body image_ – Probably a referral to injuries or perhaps what she thinks of herself. I'm not sure. It applies somehow. It made more sense before.

_Changed and intense thoughts_ – reference to emotions and feelings. New perceptions of life, people, places.

_Nausea, increased body temperature and sweating_ – I can't be sure nausea really fits in here, but it's been placed here. Reference to Jacob, mainly because of increased body temperature and sweating as a cause of that increase in temperature. Reaction to Jacob?

_May intensify moods_ – reference to emotions once again.

_Pain attacks_ – reference to 'the Hole'

_Decreased memory_ – reference to inability to remember Edward's voice with clarity. (maybe)

_Flashback_ / Hallucinogen – the Voice, and Edward's image while 'drowning'.

_Intensify moods_ – On the basis of the theory that Bella has an anxiety problem.

**Opposing Information:**

_Charlie is a policeman_ – would he have noticed if his daughter was on drugs?

Charlie remains oblivious to what Bella is doing most of the time; therefore it is highly likely he would overlook it. However, on the other hand, if everything is a hallucination in the first place, that would mean that nothing ever happened and thus it would not matter.

_(Someone give me a second point)

* * *

_

--

_**Oneshot Begins Here –**_

**Once Before**

**A Pre-Twilight Oneshot**

**Author's Note: **Hmm, not going to do anything else with this. You might say I got this idea from _Ayashi no Ceres_ – or Ceres Celestial Legend. Anyway, you might like to read _Elphaba Emeraldskin_'s 'In the Beginning' as well.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight is not mine. The idea's probably not even mine – not anymore. Ayashi no Ceres by Yuu Watase.

--

He sped through the trees, dodging them deftly, and skidded to a sudden halt on the outskirts of the small town. Glancing over the buildings swiftly he entered, running as fast as he could – which was very fast indeed – and was through the town in mere minutes, heading in a different direction this time.

Heading up the drive skillfully and confidently, Edward skidded to a halt outside the large house. Since Carlisle planned to move back into the area after a few years, he had volunteered to check up on the condition of the house to see if it was habitable after so many years of weathering and isolation. It wasn't exactly in disrepair but did look a little run down.

Edward withdrew a key from a pocket and stepped inside the house, glancing around professionally, like one used to a dangerous way of life – not that it wasn't true. The floorboards were covered in layers of dust and dust covered the white cloths which had been thrown over the remaining furniture in the room. As Edward peeled back a sheet, he nodded as he saw that the furniture was useable, but would probably be replaced anyway – they would rather keep up to date.

Setting the sheet back, he walked at a more human pace, through the dust and up the stairs going to his room. Cautiously – somewhat – he opened the door slowly and peered inside, gaze sweeping the furniture and possessions he had chosen to leave behind.

His nose twitched and he twirled as he smelt something. It seemed to be a human scent – a very sweet one, although it smelt not fully developed. Perhaps the human would have potential.

Edward streaked downstairs in a flash and was out the door in less than a second. Before the door had even clicked shut, he was already halfway down the driveway, glancing around for the human whose scent he could smell. He couldn't identify why, or how, but the half-developed scent burned his nose and created a thirst in him he hadn't felt in a long time.

A young girl toddled out of the trees, looking lost, but strangely enough, seemingly not frightened. She looked around, not saying a word, even as Edward darted behind a tree to hide – even though he couldn't justify why he was hiding from a mere slip of a girl. He tried to read her mind, but he could not detect her thoughts. Perhaps he was too far away? Well, she deserved her privacy anyway.

Growling softly, he slipped out from his hiding spot, curiosity getting the better of him. She turned before he could get any closer than two human steps – she was sharp that girl.

"Who are you?" The pretty – for a human anyway – voice made his eyebrows rise as he walked solely closer to the girl.

"My name is Edward."

"Bell…" She began and trailed off.

Edward waited for her to continue, but she seemed to be listening for something. He focused his attention on the sounds around him and could hear faint calling in the distance – although admittedly it wasn't so faint for him, though he couldn't really make out what he was saying.

"Is that your father?"

"Yes." The girl frowned, before continuing a little hesitantly, "I always come here during the summer for a month."

"Why?" The curiosity was genuine and Edward did not thin it would be right to probe her mind for information – not that he had any qualms doing it before. He wondered why he felt it was unethical to do it now, but the wondering would have to wait.

"I come to visit my father. My mum lives in P-Phoe-Phoenix." She seemed to have slight trouble with the word, the frown became a little more pronounced. "Could you please show me the way, sir? I got lost."

Edward's eyebrows threatened to rise. Such formality from so little a girl? He wasn't sure whose daughter she was though, he hadn't been here for a long time and no doubt anyone who knew them would have died by now – unless they had been little when the Cullens were there, which in that case, he seriously doubted they would remember what he looked like.

"Um, sure. Where do you live?"

The girl – Bell? Belle? – recited the address, young brow furrowed in concentration. Well, he knew the street well enough, although she was far enough away for it to be a long walk. He sensed she would be tired now anyway.

"I will take you home." Shame he hadn't driven the car, but running was faster any day. "How about you get on?" He crouched.

Belle was blinking at him in a shy sort of way, uncertain. He grinned at her.

"I won't bite." How ironic.

"O-okay."

She climbed on clumsily and uncertainly.

"You're cold, mister."

"Sorry."

She clutched him as he slowly got to his feet. Edward glanced back at her, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

"Close your eyes please."

"Why?"

Edward sighed. "Please close your eyes?"

She did obediently and after a check, Edward shot off through the trees, glancing back every so often to check she wasn't peeking. Her face showed excitement as the wind blew her hair out behind her and confusion as she did not understand what he was doing. She was obeying orders at least.

Soon he slowed to a human walk and stopped just outside the girl's street. She still had her eyes closed tightly and was clutching at him so hard, it would have probably strangled the average human. Edward could hear her father calling somewhere in the distance.

"You can open your eyes now." He stated, as he unwrapped her arms gently and set her on her feet. She seemed to sway for a while.

"Which house is yours?"

She scanned each house then picked out one and pointed happily.

"That one!" She smiled and turned to Edward. "Thank you, mister."

Edward gave a slight smile and nodded to her, turning already. Her eyes followed him anxiously.

"Well, take care. Goodbye."

She continued to watch him, even as he faded into the trees as swiftly as he could and at a humanely a speed as he could. He watched from the cover of the foliage as she tore her eyes away slowly and set out towards the house, and then he turned and started to run again – away from Forks and the old Cullen house.

Wait until Alice heard what had happened – then again, he knew she probably would have seen it in one of her visions.

He wondered what she would say.

--

* * *

**Review Please. Thanks?

* * *

**


End file.
